


Dead body beer

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pool of beer, with bodies floating in it.<br/>(nobody's actually dead though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead body beer

Skwisgaar looked up ad Toki came running into the room. “Skwisgaar! They’s dead!”  
That sounded serious. “Calms down Toki, and tells me who ams dead.”  
“Nathan and Pickle! They’s in that little pool, and they’s dead! And it full of beers!”  
Beer? Then it might be worth taking a look. “Beers are in de pools too?”  
“Noes! It’s all beers insteads of water, and they’s floating face downs in it!”

Okay, this sounded pretty serious after all. Skwisgaar grabbed a glass, and motioned for Toki to lead the way.  
Outside, the little pool had been set up in the shade, and did indeed appear to be full of beer. And Nathan and Pickles were indeed floating face down as promised, unmoving.  
Skwisgaar sat beside the pool to think, dipping out a cup of beer.  
“Eww! Dead body beer!”  
“Shuts up, it ams brutal. Besides, alcohols cures de germs.”

Toki sat too, and Skwisgaar had a few more beers. He offered to share, but Toki declined. He wished he had a stick to poke at the bodies with, but was too lazy to go find one. “Okays Toki, it ams just yous and me now. And Murderfaces, if you counts him, but I don’ts. We’s going to has our own bands den, and we will be bigger dan evers.”  
“Wowee Skwisgaar, just you and me? Our own bands?”  
“Ja, we’s goings to be even more famous dan we ams now.” He helped himself to more beer.  
This time Toki took the glass when offered, it tasted like regular beer.

They got drunk rather quickly, while discussing their new band and how great it was going to be.  
So drunk that when Nathan suddenly got up, all they could do was scream and crab-scramble backwards.  
Pickles stood up too, and started laughing at them. “We could hear ya!”  
“Skwisgaar, they’s zombies! They was deads!”  
Nathan joined Pickles in laughing at them. “Haven’t you idiots ever seen a snorkel before? These things we’ve been breathing through?”

So they weren’t really dead.  
But they’d just made all these really wonderful plans! “What’s about our plans?”  
Skwisgaar shrugged. “Dey ams not deads, so de plans doesn’t matters.”  
That sucked. “Skwisgaar? Let’s kills them.” He looked serious.  
“No, sorries. I can’ts be a parts of dat.” He refilled his beer again. “Dat’s pretty fucks up, Toki.  
“Fines then!” Toki ran back to the Haus.  
The others had more beer.  
And decided that it would maybe be a good idea to sleep with their doors locked.


End file.
